This proposed project will further develop a CFC off-loading AFO designed to offload plantar pressures and optimize patient function through maximizing plantarflexor power production. During Phase I, we will determine the effects of varying design characteristics of CFC off-loading AFOs. We will refine and create new FEA models and algorithms that predict the appropriate brace design given patient characteristics including patient baseline functional abilities. In a future Phase II project, we will continue to refine the algorithm for patients with various diagnoses and presentations to ensure the applicability across the spectrum of potential users and develop rapid fabrication techniques that integrate CAD/CAM technology to maximize brace durability, minimize error, and allow national and international CFC off-loading AFO distribution.